Abdul Nasir (Guantanamo detainee 874)
| place_of_birth = Kabul, Afghanistan | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 874 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdul Nasir is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 874. American intelligence analysts estimate that he was born in 1981, in Kabul, Afghanistan. Abdul Nasir was captured in Afghanistan and was transferred back to Afghanistan on November 2, 2007. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 6 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands cuffed and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Inside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdul Nasir's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 6 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Nasir chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Statement | date=December 17, 2004 | pages=pages 5–10 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-06-03 }} On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a six page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Abdul Nasir v. George W. Bush A writ of habeas corpus, Abdul Nasir v. George W. Bush, was submitted on Abdul Nasir's behalf. In response, on February 15, 2007, the Department of Defense published twenty pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. On December 17, 2004 Tribunal panel 26 confirmed that Abdul Nasir was an "enemy combatant". Nasir chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. | title=Summary of Administrative Review Board Proceedings of ISN 874 | date= | author=OARDEC | pages=pages 68–77 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-06-03 }} Enemy Combatant Election Form Abdul Nasir and his Assisting Military Officer met on September 6, 2005 for thirty minutes. When his Assisting Military Officer read out his notes from the Enemy Combatant Election Form Abdul Nasir corrected him. He said he had chosen to respond to each allegation as it was read out, in turn, not respond to them all at once. They met a second time so Abdul Nasir could submit a letter from his family. His Assisting Military Officer described Abdul Nasir as being cooperative and polite throughout their interviews Abdul Nasir declined to keep a copy of the Summary of Evidence memo that had been translated in Pashto. The following primary factors favor continued detention: The following primary factors favor release or transfer: In the Spring of 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a ten page summarized transcript from his Administrative Review Board. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on 23 December 2005 Repatriation On November 25, 2008 the Department of Defense published a list of when Guantanamo captives were repatriated. According to that list he was repatriated on November 2, 2007. Seven other Afghans were repatriated that day, two Jordanian captives and one Libyan captive. The Center for Constitutional Rights reports that all of the Afghans repatriated to Afghanistan from April 2007 were sent to Afghan custody in the American built and supervised wing of the Pul-e-Charkhi prison near Kabul. mirror References External links * Guantánamo: The Stories of Three Innocent Jordanians and an Afghan, Just Released Andy Worthington * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (11) – The Last of the Afghans (Part One) and Six “Ghost Prisoners” Andy Worthington Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees Category:Block D, Pul-e-Charkhi prison Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Kabul Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States